Cuteness Love HUNKAI
by dearkimkai
Summary: Ini kisah tentang Oh Sehun yang menyukai teman sekelasnya - Kim Jongin. Sehun hanya ingin menarik perhatian Jongin, namun ia justru menjadi bocah yang menyebalkan! Oneshoot! with chibi HUNKAI !


Tittle : Cuteness love

Author : Dearkimkai

Length: one shoot

Genre : child romance/? , school life, comedy romance

Main cast : Oh Sehun X Kim Jong In

Support cast : member Exo

WARNING: THIS'S BOYLOVE, YAOI, CRACK PAIR, DLDR!

Kritik/bash terbuka untuk fanfic saya, tapi jangan bash castnya. Oke?

Happy reading guys!

*cuteness love*

Saat ini aku sedang menatap namja manis yang sedang menjilati es krim coklat ditangannya, dia duduk sendirian diatas bangku taman sekolah. Rambut hitam halus dengan poni mangkuk yang menutup seluruh permukaan dahinya. Imut.

Senyumku merekah ketika mendapati ide yang menurutku cukup cemerlang tapi mungkin akan malang bagi dia. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempatnya berada.

"Hey! Bagi es krimnya dong!" Ucapku ketika sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

Namun anak laki-laki yang sedang di depanku ini tak sedikit pun memberikan respon, mendongak pun tidak.

"Hey! Kau tak punya telinga ya?!" Aku mulai meninggikan suaraku dengan berkacak pinggang.

Mungkin peruntungan tidak sedang di pihakku, karna bocah ini malah asyik menjilati lelehan – lelehan es krim ditangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera merebut cone es krim miliknya, dan itu berhasil membuat dia menatapku – tatapan sebal.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Emm~ es krimmu enak.. ini terimakasih" Aku memberikan kembali es krim coklat yang baru kuminta sedikit. Dia semakin sebal sepertinya, terlihat jelas sekali karena bibirnya yang belepotan itu mengurucut lucu ke depan. Ingin sekali aku mencubitnya!

Aku pun segera berlari menuju teman-temanku lainnya yang sedang berada di taman, namun karena sikap pecicilan yang sudah tertanam dengan rapi pada diriku ini, tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol bahu namja cilik itu dan menyebabkan es krimnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Huaaaaa.." tangisnya seketika pecah. Aku berbalik dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Hey! Kenapa menangis?" ucapku tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Ketika melihat kebawah, ternyata es krim yang baru saja kunikmati itu sudah teronggok miris ditanah.

"Oh ini.." aku pun kembali mengambil es krim yang sudah tidak suci itu lagi, kemudian membersihkan dengan jari-jari kecilku. Aku yakin sekarang aku seperti superhero yang sedang menolong seorang bocah laki-laki imut. Ya seperti itu. Padahal nyatanya aku juga seorang bocah, hehe.

"Udah bersih nih.." ujarku dengan menyodorkan es krim yang sudah kubersihkan dengan ala kadarnya.

"Huaaaa.. huhuhu"

_Yaa! __Anak ini __kenapa makin kencang menangisnya! _

Akibat tangisannya yang kencang itu beberapa murid yang sedang menikmati istirahat sekolah dengan bermain di taman akhirnya mulai datang mengerumuni kami.

"Yaa! Sehun! kau menggoda Jongin lagi?" ucap seorang bocah dengan topi miring di atas kepalanya. Aku mengenalnya, itu Park Chanyeol – teman sekelasku – yang merupakan bocah Jangkung nomor dua setelah temanku Kris.

"Aniya! Justru aku membantu membersihkan es krimnya! Lihat.." Aku menunjukan hasil kerjaku pada si Park itu.

"Iwwhh ~ Oh Sehun kau jorok sekali! Lihat tanganmu itu.." gadis-gadis lain berkomentar dengan menggibas-gibaskan tangannya di udara.

"Kenapa? Ini enak" kataku lalu menjilati sisa-sisa es krim yang melumuri tanganku.

"Yaiks.. ayo teman-teman kita laporkan pada Seohyun seongsaenim!" gadis-gadis itu mulai berlarian menuju ruang bertuliskan _Teacher Office. _Aku menatap sebal pada gadis-gadis yang sedang berlarian itu.

_Dasar tukang ngadu!_

Batinku geram.

Detik kemudian bel tanda istirahat selesai berdering nyaring. Dengan otomatis murid-murid yang mengerumuni kami berlari berhamburan menuju kelas. Aku hampir saja melupakan Jongin yang masih menangis dihadapanku.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau masih menangis? Lihat dirimu, jelek sekali" Bagus! Bukan menghiburnya aku malah mengatainya. Bagus sekali Oh Sehun tampan.

Namun ajaibnya Jongin malah berhenti menangis dan menatapku geram. Ekspresinya lucu sekali.

"Sehun kau jahat! Minta maaf padaku!" Ujarnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Hidungnya merah.

"Lap dulu ingusmu itu, baru aku akan minta maaf, bleee!" Aku menjulurkan lidah dan kemudian berlari meninggalkannya. _Maafkan aku Kim Jongin!_

Pelajaran pun dimulai, aku menunggu hukuman dari Seohyun Seongsaenim. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda seongsaenim cantik itu akan marah padaku. Dia terlihat biasa saja.

"Anak-anak, lihat seongsaenim memiliki 3 permen coklat! Ada yang mau?!" ucapnya penuh semangat. Taktik lama. Entahlah aku bosan dengan hadiahnya, selalu permen. Tidak ada yang lain? Kata Eomma permen tidak baik untuk kesehatan gigi, kita harus menggosok gigi dengan bersih setelah memakannya. Aku tidak suka gosok gigi, apalagi sebelum tidur, uhh.

"Saya seongsaenim!" ucap salah satu gadis dengan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Itukan salah satu gadis yang ikut melaporkanku tadi, issh.

"Tao mau, mau saenim!" Tao temanku ikut angkat tangan dengan semangat. Aku sedikit heran dengan mata yang dimiliki dia. Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah yang baru berusia lima tahun sudah memiliki kantung mata seperti itu? Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, gadis-gadis disini menilai itu lucu dan imut. Mereka menyebutnya Tao si Panda.

Apa yang ada dipikiran mereka?

"Aniya! Permen itu pasti untuk anak tampan sepertiku!" Apa-apaan dia! Suho selalu seperti itu. Menganggap dirinya sendiri tampan. Iya memang, tapi aku lebih tampan pastinya.

"Yaa! Kalian kampungan sekali" ucapku santai dengan melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Kurasa gaya ini cukup keren.

Semua murid di Kelas memandangku dengan tatapan beragam, bahkan beberapa anak menatapku tajam, lihat saja itu mata Do Kyungsoo, sudah seperti kelereng saja.

"Itu kan hanya permen.." ucapku sedikit pelan dan berusaha menghindari tatapan aneh dari teman-temanku.

_Yaa! Oh Sehun, kau menghancurkan taktik handalku! _ Geram Seohyun Seongsaenim dalam hati.

"Jadi kau tak ingin permen coklat, Sehunnie?" Seongsaenim bertanya lembut kepadaku, dan dengan pendirian teguh aku menggeleng mantap. Kata Appa, lelaki yang baik adalah lelaki yang berpendirian teguh ketika dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan lalu mengambil keputusan itu berdasarkan dengan pikiran dan hati. Ya, bukankah aku terlihat sangat keren saat ini?

"Baiklah, satu orang tidak mau dengan permen coklat lezat ini.. jadi kesempatan kalian bertambah besar untuk mendapatkan hadiah ini, yeay!" Kelas langsung berubah menjadi riuh.

"Tapi, kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Seongsaenim! Yang tercepat mengangkat tangan berkesempatan untuk menjawab. Arraso?"

"NE! ARRASO SONGSAENIM!" ucap anak-anak dikelas dengan bersemangat, kecuali aku tentu saja.

Aku melihat pergelangan tanganku. Pukul sepuluh lima belas, apakah kalian tidak merasa kagum pada bocah sepertiku? Di usia yang belum genap lima tahun aku sudah bisa membaca waktu dengan baik. ya, tentu saja! Karena Eomma memasangkan jam digital yang mudah kupahami, hehehe.

"Aissh.. ahjussi dimana sih?" Aku mulai duduk tidak tenang. Biasanya Lee Ahjussi hanya telat lima menit, tapi ini sudah lima belas menit dari jam pulang sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanakku. Kemana dia? Jangan-jangan dia lupa! Lee Ahjussi kan sudah mulai tua.

"Kau belum pulang Sehun-ah?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakang tempat dudukku, aku menoleh dan kudapati Kris dengan permen coklat ditangannya. Ya, Kris adalah salah satu murid yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Seongsaenim tadi.

"Kau tidak lihat aku masih disini?" Aku berbalik tanya, aku akui Kris ini memang jago berbahasa inggris. Tapi, dia tidak pandai membaca keadaan. Haft.

"Maksudku, kau belum dijemput oleh Supir mu?"

"Tentu saja belum" Jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Sehun-ah" ucapnya dengan melambaikan tangan dan berlalu pergi. Aku tak membalas lambaian tangannya, tapi mataku mengikuti punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dan berhenti didepan gerbang TK. Aku melihatnya dia mengobrol dengan seorang anak laki-laki lain, itu kan.. Kim Jong In!

Mau apa dia? Tidak akan aku biarkan dia mendekati Jongin-ku.

"Jongin, kau belum pulang?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah yang berbinar. Dan terlihat perubahan ekspresi Jongin yang semula cemberut menjadi senyum sumringah mendapati Kris berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kris? Eomma belum menjemputku.." Ucap Jongin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mungkin eommamu masih diperjalanan, eumm.. kau mau ini?" Kris menyodorkan sebuah permen coklat yang di hadiahi oleh seongsaenim tadi.

"Jinjja?" Jongin membolakan matanya senang, saat tangannya hendak meraih permen coklat itu aku segera merebutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ini untukku! Aku kan juga suka permen coklat, Kris!" Kedua orang di hadapanku ini memandang sebal. Biarkan saja.

"Bukankah saat di kelas tadi kau bilang tidak suka permen?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Ya ya ya kau memang terlihat keren jika seperti itu Tuan Kris.

"Aku tadi hanya bilang tdak mau! Bukan tidak suka! Lagipula aku lapar" jawabku sambil membuka bungkus permen dan hendak memakannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Kris menahan gerakan tanganku dan mengambil permen itu kembali.

"Permen tidak akan membuatmu kenyang Oh Sehun, aku akan memberimu roti." Katanya sambil menyuapkan permen itu kemulut Jongin. Dan Jongin memakannya dengan tersenyum. Yaa! Apa-apaan mereka berdua!

"Gomawo Kris" Jongin mengunyah permen coklat itu dengan lembut.

"Ne Jongin-ah, dan ini untukmu" ucap Kris dengan menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal berisi roti miliknya. Sok baik sekali dia! Lalu tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil mengagetkan kami bertiga.

"Tuan muda Oh, Kajja!" dasar Lee ahjussi, sudah telat menjemputku berteriak-teriak pula.

Aku pun segera berlari menuju mobil sedan hitam di sebrang sana tanpa berpamitan pada Kim Jongin ataupun Kris. Aku sebal melihatnya. "hey Sehun! kau tidak mau rotinya?!" Kris berteriak dengan mengangkat kotak bekalnya.

"TIDAK MAU!"

Aku hanya berdiam diri selama perjalanan pulang, sesekali Lee Ahjussi menatapku dan tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Tuan muda kenapa?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Jangan tersenyum Ahjussi! Keriput diwajahmu semakin terlihat!" ucapku tanpa disaring sedikitpun. Lee Ahjussi malah tertawa dan mengelus-elus rambut mangkuk hitamku.

"Ahjussi memang sudah tua Tuan, tapi jika Tuan muda sering marah-marah maka wajah tuan bisa lebih keriput dibanding wajah Ahjussi"

"Jinjja?" ucapku sambil meraba wajah tampanku, dan membayangkan jika garis-garis mulai menghiasi wajahku. Andwe!

"Jadi? Apa yang membuat Tuan muda cemberut seperti ini?" Tanya Ahjussi dengan sesekali melirik kearahku dan kembali menatap jalanan. Aku menarik nafas dan mengembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Kim Jongin lebih menyukai Kris dari pada aku!" ujarku berterus terang.

Kulihat Lee Ahjussi tertawa dan keriput semakin terlihat diwajahnya. Terutama pada bagian mata.

Yaa! Tidak sopan! Aku kan sedang bersedih kenapa dia malah menertawaiku? Huh!

"Apa Tuan selalu berbuat baik padanya?"

Aku mulai menerawang, mencoba mengingat sikapku pada Jongin.

"Tidak"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, selama ini aku justru membuat Jongin sebal terhadapku. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa aku selalu memperhatikannya. Agar Jongin memusatkan pikirannya terhadapku. Ya, seperti itu maksud dan tujuanku. Lagipula aku suka ekspresinya yang cemberut, hehehe.

"Tuan muda, bagaimana bisa dia akan menyukai anda jika Tuan bersikap seperti itu? Bagaimana jika mulai berteman dengannya?" Aku mencerna kata-kata yang dolontarkan oleh Ahjussi, dan aku membenarkan semua perkataannya. Mengapa tak berteman saja dengan Kim Jongin? Tapi, bukan kah kami sekelas adalah teman? Kata Seohyun Seongsaenim kami semua adalah teman.

"Aku dan dia menang teman Ahjussi, kita sekelas."

"Hoho, bukan teman seperti itu.. berteman baiklah dengannya, tidak menggodanya, tidak menjahilinya, tidak membuatnya sebal apalagi sampai marah." Ucapnya dengan memparkirkan mobil di halaman rumah, dan kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

Aku mendengar baik-baik setiap ucapan Ahjussi tadi, kemudian senyumku mengembang dengan sempurna. "Ne Ahjussi! Aku akan melakukannya!" Kataku dengan mengacungkan jempol dan mengedipkan sebelah mata kiriku. Ahjussi hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku lembut. Aku memeluk kaki panjangnya yang terbalut celana hitam. "Saranghae Ahjussi.."

Pagi ini aku sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, dan aku juga sudah memikirkan matang-matang tentang sikap baikku yang akan kutunjukkan pada Jongin, aku ingin dia terpesona denganku. Memang hanya Kris saja yang bisa. Huh!

"Annyeong Lee Ahjussi" Sapaku riang pada pak supir tersayang.

"Annyeong tuan muda.." balasnya yang selalu terdengar hangat. Kami pun segera melaju menuju sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanak Ceria, sepanjang perjalanan aku menggerak-gerakkan kepala mendengar lagu anak-anak yang diputar oleh Ahjussi. Biasanya aku tidak akan pernah suka dengan lagu-lagu ini, sangat membosankan. Lee Ahjussi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

Kami pun sampai dengan waktu singkat, Aku melompat turun dari mobil dan segera berlari menuju kelas, gantungan kunci boneka kodok yang bergelayut di tas punggungku bergerak kesana-kemari seiring gerakan tubuhku.

"Annyeong.." Sapaku pada seluruh siswa yang ada didalam kelas, mereka semua menatapku. seperti yang kuduga mereka pasti terpesona dengan sikap manisku ini. hehehe..

"Kau kenapa Oh Sehun?" Luhan menatapku aneh. Hah anak ini coba saja dia tidak suka memukul pantatku, aku pasti menyukainya dan berpaling dari Jongin.

"Anni, memang ada apa?" aku meletakkan tas diatas pangkuanku dan mendekapnya.

"Kau bertindak aneh Albino!" Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakangku ikut mencibir.

"Jinjja? Ah anniya~" jawabku dengan tersenyum manis hingga membuat sebuah _eye smile_ yang imut, ah kurasa nunna nunna harus mengantisipasi hal ini.

"Hey, bahkan dia tidak marah kau memanggilnya Albino" Bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Mereka mengangguk bersama lalu kembali berbisik-bisik, detik kemudian mereka sudah tenggelam dalam perbincangan gossip.

"Mana ya Jongin?" aku bertanya pada diri sendiri. Sungguh aku sudah tidak sabar menampakkan sikap baikku padanya hari ini. Dia pasti menyukainya.

Tidak lama kemudian Jongin-ku datang. Aku segera menyiapkan senyum dan menyapanya.

"Hay Jongin-ah" aku melambai-lambaikan tangan. And see? dia tak berekspresi apa-apa pemirsa. Tunggu! Dia tidak terpesona? Tidak mungkin!

"hey, Jongin! Kenapa kau tidak membalas sapaanku?" aku tidak terima dengan ekspressinya tadi, atau mungkin dia tidak melihat?

"Aneh!" Ucapnya singkat, dia langsung duduk dibangkunya dengan meletakkan kedua tangan yang dilipat diatas meja. Lalu Seohyun seongsaenim pun datang dan pelajaran segera dimulai.

"Kim Jongin!" Aku berteriak dambil berlari menuju Jongin yang sedang duduk di Taman bermain sekolah. Dia menatapku tak suka.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Jutek sekali kau ini!"

"Sudahlah kau mau apa Oh Sehun?"

"Ini.. untukmu" aku menyerahkan satu pack permen coklat kepadanya. Jongin menatapku bingung.

"Ambilah, bahkan ini lebih banyak dari yang Kris berikan kemarin!" aku terus tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigiku, menunggu dia menerima pemberianku ini.

"Kau ingin membuatku sakit gigi, huh?" Jongin melipat tangannya didepan di dada.

"Kau bisa menyikat gigimu setelah makan permen ini" aku menecoba memberinya saran.

"Tidak mau!"

"Yaa! Kau menyebalkan sekali Kim Jongin! Aku ini sudah baik padamu!" Hah hilang sudah kebaikanku hari ini. kembali seperti semula. Oh Sehun sang pembuat onar.

"Bahkan kau lebih menyebalkan Albino!" Apa dia bilang barusan? Albino? Berani sekali..

"Hey! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" aku mencubit kedua pipinya yang chubby. Dia berusaha melepaskan tanganku.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak mau! Lihat.. kau jelek sekali jika seperti ini, hahaha" aku terus menarik kedua pipinya. Hingga…

"HUAAAAAAAAA…"

"Yaa! Jangan menangis!" Aku bingung dibuatnya, eomma apa yang harus aku lakukan pada anak ini? dalam hitungan detik semua sudah bergerombol menyaksikan kami berdua.

"Haaah.. dia mulai lagi" Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sekarang aku berada diruang wali kelas bersama Jongin. Seongsaenim yang meminta.

"Baiklah, Oh Sehun segera minta maaf pada Jongin" ucap Seongsaenim dengan lembut padaku, ia mengusap-usap rambutku pelan.

"Anni"

"Sehunnie.."

"Andwee!"

"Baiklah, Kim Jongin kau masuk kelaslah terlebih dahulu" Seongsaenim beralih pada Jongin dan mengantarnya kedepan pintu ruangan. Lalu kembali kehadapanku.

"Sehun, kau harus segera minta maaf pada Jongin sebelum kau menyesal" ujar Min Hee Seongsaenim yang berlutut dihadapaku. Tinggi kami jadi terlihat sejajar.

"Wae?"

"Karena dia akan pindah ke Jepang besok"

Selama perjalanan pulang aku hanya diam, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Lee Ahjussi pun tidak ku jawab. Aku sedih teman-teman.

"Ahjussi.." Aku menatap Lee Ahjussi yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Ne?"

"Maukah Ahjussi mengantarku ke bandara besok?"

"Untuk apa tuan?"

"Jongin akan pindah ke Jepang" Jawabku dengan wajah tertunduk. Aku benar-benar merasa sedih, jika Jongin pindah itu artinya aku tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan dia. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya. Kenapa dia harus pindah sih?!

"Ahh, baiklah tuan muda." Jawab Lee Ahjussi yang kemudian tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia ikut terdiam denganku.

Keesokan harinya, aku membolos sekolah. Ekhm, nunna nunna jangan contoh aku ya. Aku membolos tanpa sepengetahuan Appa dan Eomma tentunya, aku meminta Lee Ajussi merahasiakan ini dan dia menyetujuinya hingga mengantarku sampai di Bandara. Aku berlari masuk kedalam Bandara, tapi karena sikap kesoktahuanku, aku tersesat dan terjatuh. lenganku tergores T-T untung saja Ahjussi menemukanku.

"Kim Jongin!" aku berteriak ketika mendapati sosoknya tengah duduk di bangku tunggu dan segera berlari kesana.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"hh hh.. hh.. ah ku mau minta maaf" ucapku tersenggal karena lelah berlari. Dia menatapku cukup lama, mungkin ia sedang menimang-nimang keputusan untuk memberiku maaf atau tidak lalu kemudian kulihat ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu Oh Sehun," Ucapnya tulus dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, dapat kulihat ia mulai memakai tas ransel biru yang ada disampingnya.

"Pesawatku sebentar lagi terbang,"

"Tunggu sebentar.." Aku mencoba untuk menahannya dengan merentangkan kedua tanganku dihadapannya, dan..

CUP~

Aku mencium pipinya yang kemarin aku cubit. Dia kaget, orang tuanya pun menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan. Ahh aku lupa jika ada eomma dan appanya. Jadi malu.

"Saranghae Jongin-ah.." ucapku penuh sungguh-sungguh. Jongin hanya diam tapi kemudian tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Chu~

Jongin mencium pipiku lalu kembali tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Selamat tinggal Oh Sehun" Jongin pun perlahan pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya, dia melambaikan tangan padaku. Sungguuh ini seperti adegan slow motion yang ada dalam drama-drama!

"Selamat tinggal Jonginnie, sampai berjumpa kembali!"

Mungkin kalian akan berfikir, bahwa perasaan Sehun hanyalah perasaan suka biasa yang sering terjadi diantara anak-anak. Ya, memang. Bukankah tak sedikit dari kita pernah merasakan hal yang sama? Menyukai seseorang entah dari apa hingga kenapa. Namun, bisakah kalian merasakan sebuah ketulusan dari perasaan Oh Sehun? atau sebuah keberanian? Mungkin keduanya.

Setidaknya hari ini kau keren Sehun-ah! Ya lebih keren dengan pria dewasa di luaran sana yang membiarkan perasaannya terpendam dan menguap begitu saja.

-end-

Halo, annyeong

Saya author baru di ffn, hehe ini ff lama sebenernya dan pernah saya publish di wordpress pribadi serta di page facebook. Tapi disini main castnya saya ubah jadi HunKai (sebelumnya Jongin dan OC) dan ada bagian yang sedikit saya perbaiki, semoga kalian suka ya ^^

Oke, riview?

Sincerely,

DearKimKai


End file.
